


100 words that are louder than hell

by loveinadoorway



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: 100 words that are louder than hell<br/>Pairing/Characters: Nikki Sixx<br/>Genre: RPF<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Disclaimers: Just borrowed. Borrowed with love.<br/>Summary: comment_fic prompt  by nevcolleil –  Any, any, to a tee</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words that are louder than hell

As the music swells, swirls and eddies around him, Nikki is – for lack of a better word – home. There are no fights to fight here and his devils are on holiday while the music lasts.  
As his fingers dance across the strings, there’s no time for regrets and no need for either rebellion or guilt. All that counts is the driving beat of the drum, the scream of the guitar, the soar of the voice and the steady heartbeat his bass supplies.  
Nice work, if you can get it, Sixx, he thinks – and this work suits him to a tee.


End file.
